The present invention is related to a simple focusable lens combination of a camera. Multiple lenses with different focal lengths are directly disposed on a base board in the housing of the camera. By means off moving the base board, one of the multiple lenses is selected to change the focal length.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional focusing mechanism for the lens of a camera. The focusing mechanism includes a rack 91 fixed on the lens 92 and extending along the axis of the lens.
A slide sleeve 93 is fitted around the lens and extends along the axis of the lens, whereby the lens can axially move. A worm 94 is disposed on outer side of the slide sleeve 93 in parallel thereto. The worm is coupled with a driving mechanism (not shown) and driven thereby. The slide sleeve 93 is formed with a split 931 corresponding to the worm, whereby the rack 91 can mesh with the worm 94.
The driving mechanism drives the worm 94 to rotate. Via the rack 91, the lens is driven to move along the slide sleeve so as to adjust the focal length.
An additional fixed lens is disposed in the housing of the camera in cooperation with the lens 92. The driving mechanism is generally composed of multiple transmission gears. After the lens 92 is moved, the focus thereof still must be aimed at the focus of the fixed lens. Therefore, the transmission gears require high precision of cooperation. In consideration of cost, such complicated and relatively precise focusing mechanism is not suitable for cheap camera.
Moreover, in the case that the lens is protruded for elongating the focal length, the lens is easy to be incautiously collided and damaged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple focusable lens combination of a camera for lowering manufacturing cost of the focusing mechanism of the camera. Multiple lenses with different focal lengths are disposed on a base board in the housing of the camera. By means of moving the base board, a suitable lens of the multiple lenses is selected to aim at the lens hole for shooting. The lens is no more necessary to cooperate with other fixed lens so that the entire focusing mechanism is simplified. This lowers manufacturing and assembling cost and a user can get an ideal picture with a cheaper camera.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above simple focusable lens combination of a camera in which the housing has no excessively protruding section. Therefore, the camera is not subject to damage due to collision and the using life of the camera is prolonged.